Pupus
by annovt
Summary: Baru kusadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. [[one-sided!Ogikuro]] [[very-slight AkaKuro]] / OS, semi-plotless.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Beginilah doa Ogiwara Shigehiro setiap harinya.

' _Tuhan, jika memang Kuroko jodohku, dekatkan aku padanya. Kalau bukan, jauhkanlah ia dari Akashi. Biar bisa aku deketin.'_

Ogiwara menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya sejak kelas lima, waktu mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Rasa yang awalnya hanya sebatas teman, mendadak di- _upgrade_ sepihak oleh Ogiwara yang merasa ia telah terjerat pesona ke-uke-an milik Kuroko. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Kuroko naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Bukan pelaminan. Itu, sih, nanti. Salah satu dari sekian _wishlist_ milik Ogiwara.

Namun apa mau dikata, sepertinya Kuroko bukan jodohnya walaupun mereka berjumpa saat masih bocah. Kuroko sudah digaet oleh sang Pangeran iblis yang memesona, Akashi Seijuuro maha besar. Ogiwara langsung nge- _down_ , lama tak berjumpa dengan Kuroko, malah dihadapkan dengan kenyatan pahit bahwa Kuroko sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ogiwara merasa kalah telak dengan Akashi. Pemuda bermata belang tersebut lebih unggul beberapa subjek daripada Ogiwara, kecuali tinggi badan. Ogiwara sedikit lebih tinggi.

Apa kurangnya Akashi Seijuuro? Sudah tajir, pintar, tampan, pokoknya sempurna. Pantas Kuroko mau. Tapi Ogiwara yakin, melihat tampang Akashi yang seram, Kuroko pasti terpaksa. Pasti.

Ogiwara berjalan di malam hari, baru pulang kuliah. Bermaksud membeli martabak di gang depan sebelum pulang ke kos-kosannya. Karena bawaan galau, Ogiwara bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mengunyah makanan.

"Bang, martabak kacangnya dua."

Si abang yang narsis bernama Takao Kazunari. Dandanannya necis padahal cuma tukang martabak keliling.

"Oke. Disatuin, ya."

"Iya disatuin. Kalau diduain itu nggak enak, bang. Rasanya sakit." jawab Ogiwara nelangsa sambil gigit uang sepuluh ribuan.

Si tukang martabak prihatin, ia geleng-geleng kepala, poninya ikut bergoyang. Ditepuknya pundak Ogiwara.

"Yah, sabar, ya. Abang juga pernah ngerasain masa-masa sulit sama kayak kamu pas jaman kuliah."

"Emangnya abang kuliah?"

"Iya, dong. Gini-gini gue sarjana."

"Wah, jurusan apa bang?"

"Arsitektur."

"Kok malah jadi tukang martabak?"

Martabak diatas penggorengan sudah jadi, dibungkus dengan apik oleh si abang.

Takao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara yang kenapa sarjana sepertinya bisa melenceng jauh menjadi tukang martabak. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan yang _disatuin_ , bukan _diduain_ , seperti pinta Ogiwara tadi.

"Nih, bang, uangnya."

"Makasih, dek. Cepat sembuh, ya, galaunya."

" _Ea_."

* * *

Kadang Ogiwara bisa sensitif seperti gadis PMS kalau disinggung soal pacar. _Mood_ -nya berubah-ubah. Berbunga jika menyangkut perihal Kuroko, jadi suram kalau mendengar kalimat tentang Akashi dari mulut Kuroko.

3N. _Nyesek, Nusuk, Ngenes._

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan hati dibandingkan dengan orang yang ditaksir bercerita tentang pacarnya kepada diri kita sendiri?

Sebut saja Kuroko tidak peka, padahal sudah dikasih kode keras.

* * *

Sepulang dari tempat mangkal Takao abang martabak tadi, Ogiwara berjalan kaki sambil menenteng bungkusan martabak yang _disatuin_. Angin malam membelai halus pipinya. Karena jomblo, dia dibelai angin. Coba kalau punya pacar...

Sialnya, Ogiwara malah bertemu Mibuchi, banci kampung sebelah.

' _Anjrit_.' batinnya pilu.

Terlihat Mibuchi sedang menggoda seorang hansip berkacamata, Hyuuga.

Ogiwara berjalan lebih cepat, pura-pura tidak menengok. Berurusan dengan banci sama saja cari mati. Ia masih sayang dengan bokongnya yang bersih.

"Adek~"

Ogiwara sedang tidak hoki, Mibuchi menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tenaga banci memang tidak main-main. Pundaknya sampai terasa ngilu.

"Eh, om—kakak? Mbak? Panggil apa ya..." Ogiwara bermonolog, terlihat setenang mungkin dihadapan Mibuchi. Walaupun batinnya menjerit takut digodain banci.

"Panggil tante." Mibuchi kedip mata.

"Ehehe, iya, tante," Ogiwara tertawa canggung. "Ada perlu apa, ya, sama saya?"

Mibuchi ngakak cantik, bulu matanya membuat Ogiwara bergidik, _'Ini orang bulu matanya dipakein pupuk? Subur banget. Panjang gitu.'_

"Ah, nggak, kok. Kamu imut aja. Tante seneng liatnya."

Haruskah Ogiwara bersyukur dirinya dipuji walaupun oleh banci.

"Ha—hahaha. Makasih, tante. Aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Mau ngerjain tugas dari dosen."

Itu, sih, bohong. Cuma alibi Ogiwara agar bisa cepat-cepat lolos dari banci di depannya saat ini.

"Wah, anak kuliahan, ya? Duh, tante jadi inget masa-masa kuliah dulu."

Ingin—ingiiiin dua kali, karena sekali nya sudah ia tanyakan pada Takao, Ogiwara menanyakan hal yang sama pada Mibuchi. _'Situ kuliah? Kok jadi banci?'_ tapi diurungkan niatnya, masih sayang jiwa dan raga.

"Itu, di tanganmu itu apa?"

"Martabak," Ogiwara mengangkat bungkusannya tinggi-tinggi, "Tante mau?"

Mibuchi sumringah, disambarnya bungkusan di tangan Ogiwara dengan tenaga laki-laki perkasa.

Emang dasar martabaknya yang _disatuin_ , terpaksa Ogiwara merelakan dua porsi martabak kacang yang seharusnya menjadi teman bergadang malam ini.

"Makashi, adek!" Mibuchi merangsak maju, Ogiwara dengan sigap menaruh tangan di pipi kanan sebagai tameng.

' _Untung pipiku nggak kena cium.'_ batinnya setengah senang.

Mungkin si banci tidak sadar bahwa yang ia kecup tadi adalah punggung tangan Ogiwara. Maka dengan hati senang, Mibuchi berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Efek kesenangan mendapat martabak kacang gratis. Mibuchi melambaikan tangan, disambut senyum maksa dari Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mengucap syukur malam ini hanya kehilangan _martabak_ , bukan _martabat_ nya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Sepeninggal Mibuchi, Ogiwara mengelap punggung tangannya dibalik kemeja yang ia pakai.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, Ogiwara langsung melepas alas kaki, menaruhnya dengan rapi bersama beberapa pasang sepatu miliknya di rak dekat pintu masuk.

Terlintas di benak Ogiwara, saat Moriyama, senior di kampusnya yang _playboy_ berkata dengan nada mencemooh.

' _Sepatu aja punya pasangan. Masa kamu nggak?'_

Nusuk.

Walaupun mentalnya super duper kuat, hati Ogiwara tetap saja berdenyut sakit. Namanya juga manusia. Maka dengan santai—walaupun kontras dengan keadaan perasaannya, ia menjawab.

' _Emang gue sepatu?'_

Ogiwara melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Langsung menuju dapur. Mengisi panci dengan air.

Malam ini ia kembali menyantap mi instan.

* * *

Apa Ogiwara bisa disebut _stalker_?

Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, Ogiwara selalu mantengin semua sosial media Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kebanyakan statusnya berbau asmara, karena tengah menjalin hubungan dengan penguasa neraka, Akashi Seijuuro. Begitulah Ogiwara menyebutnya.

Meskipun hatinya sakit lantaran nama yang Kuroko tulis di- _status_ nya bukan miliknya, melainkan Akashi, Ogiwara tetap setia meng- _scroll_ lebih dalam walau harus menahan perih luka hatinya.

Apa Ogiwara bisa disebut _stalker_ maso?

* * *

Di balik pacaran yang awet, pasti ada orang lain yang pengen cepet putus.

Pacaran yang awet itu adalah pasangan Akashi dan Kuroko. Orang lainnya adalah Ogiwara.

' _Pasti Kuroko terpaksa. Pasti.'_ meyakinkan hatinya, Ogiwara tetap berpegang teguh dengan ideologinya tujuh bulan yang lalu.

* * *

Beda _taken_ , beda _single_.

Beda statusnya.

Mari menilik lebih dalam status-status yang sering di- _update_ bergantian oleh Akashi dan Kuroko.

' _Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun. *emoticon cinta*'_

Tak lama, pembaruan bergeser ke bawah.

' _Selamat malam juga, Tetsuya. *emoticon bunga*'_

Ogiwara mengigiti garpu, mi instan di mangkuk tinggal separuh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk pasangan AkaKuro. _'Sial, kenapa suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan.'_

Menurut riset yang Ogiwara baca, setiap pasangan normal, semakin lama mereka menjalin hubungan, maka semakin jenuhlah kedua belah pihak. Sehingga menyebabkan kerenggangan, dan akhirnya memilih menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri. Singkat kata, _putus_.

Lalu kenapa pasangan AkaKuro makin lama makin langgeng?

Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui benak Ogiwara.

Sampai ia tersedak mi instan karena baru menyadari hal penting.

"Ini kan pasangan homo, bukan normal."

* * *

Orang yang berpacaran, memang berbeda dengan orang yang sendiri.

Beda statusnya.

Contoh saja status Ogiwara. Rata-rata bermakna sama.

' _Aku udah bangun, loh. Kamu nggak mau ngucapin apa gitu?'_

Dan kalau ia baru pulang kuliah.

' _Aku udah di rumah ya. Barangkali ada yang mau ngajakin jalan.'_

* * *

Besoknya, hari Sabtu pagi. Pukul sembilan, Ogiwara masih tidur dengan posisi nista dan _smartphone_ di tangan. Ketiduran.

Terbangun oleh alarm biologis, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menggeser _lock screen_.

Ngantuknya hilang, beleknya musnah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

 _ **1 new message from Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

Dengan semangat, ia membaca rentetan kata yang diketik rapi tanpa _typo_ oleh Kuroko.

' _ **Ogiwara-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan? Akashi-kun sedang ke luar kota dengan ayahnya. Aku bosan.'**_

Ia termangu sejenak.

"Jadi, aku cuma pilihan kamu pas lagi bosen?" Ogiwara kembali bermonolog ngenes, tapi sedikit senang ia masih dianggap ada oleh sang sahabat masa kecil merangkap pujaan hati.

Maka dengan semangat membara, ia mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

' _ **Baiklah. Di mana? Pukul berapa?'**_

Belum sempat Ogiwara mengunci ponselnya, balasan pun datang secepat kilat. Mungkin Kuroko benar-benar sedang bosan.

' _ **Maji Burger. Sepuluh.'**_

Ogiwara jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, menarik handuk dari jemuran, mengetik balasan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

' _ **Oke. Aku otw.'**_

Berdusta sesekali _gapapa_ , lah, ya. Padahal baru mau mandi tapi bilangnya otw. Kan kampret.

* * *

Ogiwara datang dengan setelan rapi, semi-formal, mungkin pengen dibilang ganteng. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sudah duduk manis sambil menyeruput likuid manis di dalam gelas sterofoam, hanya dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeans pendek.

"Kuroko!"

Ogiwara mengejutkannya dari belakang. Kuroko hampir tersedak.

"Hai, Ogiwara-kun."

Kuroko menjawab kalem, Ogiwara mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun tidak memesan?" dua kali Ogiwara berdusta. Padahal lambungnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Belum mencerna apapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku belum lapar. Nanti saja." _'Ngeliatin kamu aja aku udah kenyang.'_

"Oh."

Mata Kuroko menoleh ke luar jendela, melewati orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ogiwara bingung mau membuka percakapan dari mana. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu semenjak Kuroko jadian dengan Akashi. Terakhir mereka berjumpa sudah lima bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia bertemu Kuroko dengan Akashi di pusat perbelanjaan. Persis pasutri yang sedang belanja bulanan.

"Ada apa? Tumben ketemuan."

"Aku...ingin meminta pendapat Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara melipat tangan di atas meja, mendengarkan. "Pendapat apa?"

"Tentang Akashi-kun."

Ah.

Hati Ogiwara mencelos.

Tapi ia masih tersenyum. "Tidak usah sungkan, Kuroko. Silakan."

Kuroko mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah, ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang bersinggungan.

"Apa pendapat Ogiwara-kun mengenai Akashi-kun?"

Ogiwara menopang dagu dengan tangannya, berpikir. Jawaban apa yang kira-kira bisa tetap menjaga imej sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Hm, aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya. Tapi, kalau Kuroko nyaman dengan Akashi, mungkin ia orang yang baik."

Bohong, sama sekali bohong. Mana ada orang baik suka main-main dengan benda tajam dan punya hobi mengancam? Ogiwara tahu betul. Kalau diperbolehkan, Ogiwara ingin menjawab, _'Dia orang jahat. Kuroko, kamu sama aku aja.'_ tapi ia urungkan.

"Oh," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kembali menyedot susu kocok dari pipa gelas. "Apa kabar, Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara menggaruk pelipis, _'Seharusnya itu pertanyaan pertama yang ia diajukan padaku. Bukan malah nanyain Akashi.'_ Tapi apa mau dikata, orang sudah cinta. Makian pun bisa dianggap gombalan.

"Aku baik. Dan masih sendiri." Kode keras. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Apa hubungannya sama kabar Ogiwara-kun?"

"Lupakan." Ogiwara kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bola mata Kuroko memutar ke atas mengikuti pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana?"

"Memesan makanan. Sepertinya aku mulai lapar."

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti.

* * *

Ogiwara kembali dengan nampan di tangan. Di atasnya ada satu burger berukuran besar, minuman bersoda, kentang goreng, dan saus.

Lapar _max_.

Kuroko yang ingin curhat mengurungkan niatnya sejenak melihat Ogiwara dengan lahapnya menyantap hidangan miliknya. Kelihatan sangat lapar. Ogiwara langsung mengambil tiga batang, _disatuin_ , langsung dicocol dengan saus tomat.

"Ogiwara-kun lapar, ya."

"Iywah." Ogiwara menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

Kuroko mengurut dadanya yang rata. "Telan dulu, Ogiwara-kun."

"Bhawik."

* * *

Ogiwara kenyang, hatinya senang. Keinginan untuk bersendawa ia telan bulat-bulat mengingat ini adalah tempat umum. Publik. Tidak mau membuat Kuroko _eneg_ dengannya, apalagi sampai memutus kontak.

Jadi ingat kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ogiwara kangen mendadak dengan Kuroko. Sudah seminggu terakhir ia mengirim sms, menelpon, tapi sama sekali tidak dibalas dan diangkat. Firasat buruk menggerayangi pikirannya. Takut _sahabat_ nya kenapa-kenapa.

Sampai dua bulan kemudian, satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

' _ **Ogiwara-kun. Ini aku, Kuroko Tetsuya.'**_

Pantesan.

' _ **Ditelpon nggak diangkat, sms nggak dibalas. Kuroko, bilang dong kalau kamu ganti nomor. :')'**_

Perasaan lega sejenak menghampirinya, bersyukur dalam hati. Kawannya masih bernyawa.

' _ **Ini aku sudah bilang.'**_

Sejak saat itu, mereka jadi sering bertukar pesan. Waktu itu keduanya masih sama-sama menduduki bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah atas.

' _ **Ogiwara-kun, aku punya pacar.'**_ Kuroko memulai percakapan.

Ogiwara yang membacanya mematahkan pensil yang sedang ia genggam saat mengerjakan PR.

' _ **Whoa, serius?! Cantik? Bohay?!'**_

Saat itu, Ogiwara belum jadi homo, dan masih menganggap Kuroko sebagai sahabat masa kecil.

Pesan baru masuk, Ogiwara menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menulisnya.

' _ **Ogiwara-kun...jangan merasa jijik, ya.'**_

Alisnya mengerut, ia membalas.

' _ **Kenapa memangnya? :o'**_

Ogiwara menunggu pesan Kuroko sambil mengigiti pensil. Gregetan.

' _ **Pacarku...laki-laki.'**_

Saat itu juga, dunianya serasa menjadi barang pecah belah yang dilempar dari ketinggian dua ribu kaki.

' _ **HAPAH.'**_

' _ **...tuh, 'kan. Ogiwara-kun jijik.'**_

Ogiwara gelagapan.

' _ **Tidak, kok!'**_ ia menyangkal _**'Siapa namanya?'**_

Ujung pensilnya sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Hampir putus karena digigit terus-menerus.

' _ **Akashi Seijuuro.'**_

Pensilnya jatuh ke bawah lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Ogiwara mengetik balasan dengan kecepatan mirip guru gurita fandom sebelah.

' _ **Kenapa kamu jadiannya sama dia?! Padahal kita kenal duluan!'**_

Jawaban itu terketik dengan spontan. Tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat. Ogiwara belum jadi homo. Belum. Belum. Ia menjerit tanpa suara. _'Kata-kata ini, seakan-akan aku naksir dia!'_

Maka dengan tangan yang disatukan membentuk gestur seperti berdoa, Ogiwara terus merapalkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

' _Semoga dia nggak peka, semoga dia nggak peka, semoga dia nggak pe—'_

 _ **1 new message from Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

Telunjuk Ogiwara gemetar sekedar untuk menyentuh layar.

' _ **Apa hubungannya?'**_

* * *

Alhasil setelah insiden pengakuan tidak langsung Kuroko yang memilih untuk menjadi homo, Kuroko menjadi tidak peka. Mungkin do'a Ogiwara terkabul. Terbukti saat Ogiwara melontarkan beberapa kalimat modusan pada Kuroko yang statusnya sudah berpacaran.

' _ **Kalau satu sama dengan dua, dan dua sama dengan tiga, maka berapakah nomor hape kamu?'**_

' _ **Ogiwara-kun, 'kan, sudah tahu. Lagipula, satu, dua, dan tiga itu tidak sama.'**_

Mengertilah, Kuroko. Ogiwara itu lagi ngegombalin kamu.

Karena merasa gombalannya terlalu kacangan lantaran sering dipakai di dunia maya, Ogiwara berinisiatif membuat kata-kata sendiri.

' _ **Kalo aku punya anak, mereka bakal liat surga di telapak kaki kamu.'**_

' _ **Aku bukan ibu.'**_

Ogiwara mengigit ujung ponselnya.

Setelah belajar banyak dari internet, Ogiwara menemukan satu gombalan yang lagi nge- _trend_ diperbincangkan publik.

' _ **Kuroko. Kenapa bumi itu bulat?'**_

' _ **Kenapa?'**_

' _ **Karena aku sayang kamu.'**_

' _ **Jangan ganggu Tetsuya. –Akashi Seijuuro.'**_

* * *

' _Sial.'_ batinnya ngenes. Mendapati yang membalas pesannya bukan Kuroko, melainkan sang pacar.

Sejak saat itu, nomor Kuroko tidak lagi aktif. Ogiwara terpaksa menelan pil kerinduan akan sosok _sahabat_ nya yang merusak syaraf-syaraf otaknya bagaikan zat adiktif.

* * *

Ogiwara yang awalnya senyum-senyum sendiri, raut wajahnya berubah masam kemudian. Matanya menerawang ke atas dan dagu yang ditumpukan pada kedua telapak tangan, Kuroko sempat berpikir sahabatnya gila, efek terlalu lama sendiri. Sebagai teman masa kecil yang baik, Kuroko bertanya.

"Apa Ogiwara-kun benar baik-baik saja?"

"Ehehe—ah. Kamu tadi ngomong apa—aku baik, kok."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul "Syukurlah."

Hati Ogiwara ditusuk panah _tjinta_.

"Ehem," pipinya memanas, "Si-silakan lanjutkan. Tadi kamu mau curhat apa."

"Begini," Kuroko buka suara. "Kata Akashi-kun, ia ingin melamarku saat lulus kuliah."

Ucapan itu bagaikan tombak panas yang ditusukkan tepat di dada. Sakitnya sampai ke ulu hati. Ogiwara hampir lupa cara bernapas kalau tangan Kuroko tidak melambai-lambai di hadapannya.

"Ogiwara-kun," panggilnya. "Ogiwara-kun?" ulang Kuroko.

Ogiwara masih menatap hampa. Mengabaikan Kuroko yang ada di depannya. Tersadar dari dalam lamunannya sendiri, Ogiwara kembali menarik sudut bibir.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?" ia keras kepala, menahan denyut sakit yang terus bergemuruh di dalam dada.

"Ya. Tapi, kurasa, terlalu cepat."

"Apa salahnya kalau Kuroko bahagia dengan Akashi." Ogiwara masih memasang senyum.

Kuroko menunduk, sejenak pupilnya melebar, digantikan dengan pandangan hangat. Bibirnya menarik kurva keatas, ia berujar. "Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun. Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

Cukup dengan menjadi sahabat, Ogiwara bisa tetap dekat dengan Kuroko.

"Sama-sama."

Ogiwara tau cara berjalan mundur. Ia sudah tahu cintanya tidak mungkin terbalaskan. Cukup melihat Kuroko bahagia, ia bisa menikmati hidup sebagaimana seharusnya. Ogiwara akan selalu menjadi sahabat Kuroko. Dan mulai detik ini _—_

—Ogiwara Shigehiro akan berusaha membuang perasaan cinta kepada Kuroko Tetsuya secara perlahan, walaupun memakan waktu yang lama.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **bunuh saya bunuh wwww ;/;**

 **maap kalo feel nya kurang gimanaaaagitu. *headbang***

 **trus kalo ada typo nyempil, maklumilah. namanya juga manusia huehue**

 **ini nulisnya lama, dapetnya dikit. maklumlah bukan orang romantis. ehe.**

 **maap juga kalo ngebuat ogiwara nya terlampau ngenes seakan-akan cuma kuroko pusat dunianya dia.**

 **tapi percayalah saya suka kok sama dia;))))**

 **ugh, btw saya author kemarin sore. butuh kritik yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan.**

 **well, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fik lainnya!**


End file.
